A Chance
by PreciousDesign
Summary: We all know the story of Mr. Harry Potter, defeater of a man Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, one part of the Golden Trio and the Boy-Who-Lived not once but twice. But there could also be another story all together. One where We-Know-Who never existed. One where Mr. Harry Potter grow up loved in a home with his parents and siblings. Where he was never abused and lived under stairs.
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: only Original Characters and story idea is mine, everything else is the wonderful JK Rowling's.

Authors Notes at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all know the story of Mr. Harry Potter, defeater of a man Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, one part of the Golden Trio and the Boy-Who-Lived not once but twice. We all know how his story starts, where it leads him and where it ends. We know the ups and downs and the evil from the good. Mr. Harry Potter's story has touched souls around our world. Magical and muggle people alike.

However.

We do not know if this life of Mr. Harry Potter existed, it could have been illusion created by a lonely, abused boy under the stairs. Or a muggle bored with his real life.

Or in fact Mr. Harry Potter did indeed live this life.

But there could also be another story all together.

One where We-Know-Who never existed. One where Mr. Harry Potter grow up loved in a home with his parents and siblings. Where he was never abused and lived under stairs.

It's an interesting story. There are still dark and light, good and bad, key events leading to unhappy and happy endings. But such is life. This is just a story where our beloved Mr. Harry Potter was given a chance for happiness and love from the start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So just an idea that's been playing around in my head for a while. Going to be writing a couple of chapters at a time, so they will most likely be short but allow for me to post around the busyness of my life and keep it actively going. So if I haven't taken you ideas into account this is why, but I will be making sure that I listen to you guys in later chapters.

Will be editing by myself until I can find a Beta/pre-reader/trail reader ((hint, hint)) so I apologise for any mistakes.

Things I have basically decided on already:

((Feel free to comment and make suggestions))

Family and Friendship

Harry and Neville will be best friends from childhood, with their parents having been close.

Harry has three siblings, the twins Christopher Isaac Potter and Mia Eva Potter, and the youngest Vixen Rosa Potter. Being set in first year (for now) the twins would be nine, almost ten, and Vixen seven.

Haven't decided which house to put him in yet, but it will effect how he sees people ((suggestions?)).

Characters

The Marauders (minus Wormtail, because he... It's a secret for now ;) ) got over themselves and apologised to Snape. He in turn, to Lily.

Neville won't be so shut off and scared of the world, having had the support from his parents.

Relations of the romantic kind

Snape/Sirius or Snape/Lupin or Sirius/Lupin or maybe even all three together...

Hermione/Fred (later)

Neville/Luna (later)

Blaise/Harry (later)

Draco/Christopher (later)

Everything else and the connections between characters you will just have to wait a see ;)

Hope to have the first chapter up within the next week.


	2. Meeting the Family and Flying Post

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only original characters and storyline is mine. Everything else is created by the wonderful JK Rowling.

Authors Notes at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeting the Family and Flying Post ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every wizard child knows that upon the age of eleven they are allowed to start attending wizard school to learn to control their magic and how to use it. This truth was well known within the Potter residence with the oldest child soon to become of age in only three weeks time. The excitement was clear as the days had grown nearer and it was not only from the young boy but from his brother, sisters - even if there was a hint of jealously - and his devoted parents.

The family was close and although they were all excited and welcomed the letter for Harry to attend, they were a little disheartened in the knowledge that they would not see the boy every morning and night for a large part of the year.

The Potter's, even with their wealth and standing within the wizard community, lived in a simple cottage big enough for the two adults and four children within the village of Godric's Hollow. The village being the type of place where everyone knew everyone and the children could run the streets without worries. The family had no worries outside of those of any normal wizard family and they were happy.

Now, for example, the Potter's were enjoying the fine Friday afternoon in their small living room together.

James Potter was sitting in his chair reading to a small, red haired girl cuddled up in his lap. Vixen Rosa Potter looked like her mother with her thick, dark red hair that falls just below her shoulder blades and the bright green eyes. Unfortunately she had inherited her father's eyesight so a pair of delicate glasses frames could be seen sitting upon her nose. For her age the youngest Potter was very short and very small but she made up for it in very bright and clever mind. Really she could be reading the thick novel to her father but she enjoyed cuddling into him listening, reading as they went and having his undivided attention.

Much like their sister, the twins had inherited their mothers' eyes, the common trait among the Potter children. However, they had gotten the black hair. Mia's hair was like her mothers and sisters, thick and long almost reaching the small of her back. She was petite but not as small and dainty as her sister. Then where her sister was smart, she was bold and very blunt. For someone so young, Mia was largely sure of herself. Her twin was just as bold, but instead of bluntness young Christopher Isaac Potter turned to humour always finding the joke when there could not possibly be one. Like his brother and father, he had the shaggy black hair that never seemed to stay neat. As for his eyesight, he only wore glasses for reading.

The first could be found sitting with her mother at the small table in the room painting her nails and chatting with the older woman about the excitement of Harry's predicted letter, news from her own school and of course the towns gossip. The prior was playing his older brother in a game of wizard chess and losing greatly but still having an enjoyable time.

And this leads full circle to Harry.

Harry Potter was a well looking lad, messy hair and glasses of course but he was of a normal weight and a tone body from playing Quidditch most of his childhood. He had an easy smile and no scar upon his forehead. Like his young brother and sister Harry was bold and cared greatly for his family and friends. He was quick minded and on occasion sharp tongued.

Yes it was quite a normal Friday for the Potters' until came the _tap, tap_ of their owl against the living room window.

"You think that could be...?" Harry asked looking up from the game to the window and then to his father.

James smiled easily back at the boy, closing the now forgotten book as each family member paused what they were doing to pay attention. It was not the first time they had gone through this. For the last couple of weeks nearly every tapping led to the same question and a disappointed little boy.

"Why don't you go and find out Harry" his father replied sitting the book against the chairs arm rest as the oldest Potter child raced from his seat to the window in a manner of seconds, causing little chuckles and a shared look from his parents.

Harry opened the window and smiled at the families' owl, Biggie. Now despite the name Biggie was actually very small, rather the size of a clenched adults hand and was not normally used for post unable to lift it, so it must be a special case the young wizard thought taking the weighty letter from him.

With a loving peck to the hand the small owl flaw off to rest as Harry stared down at the letter address to him. So many feelings washed over the boy. What if he did not actually get in? What if it was a letter saying he was not good enough?

Mia watched him like the rest of her family, but soon grew bored of waiting, sighing as she bluntly called across the room to her idiotic big brother. "Harry, it's not going to change! Just open it!" This of course got her a disapproving look from her parents and little sister, and thumbs up from her twin. But it sent Harry to motion, the boy gently ripping open the letter and reading it over.

Slowly a smile formed on his face as he looked up at his family. "I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yep so I got it done earlier then I said I would so I hope you enjoyed it. Still looking for a beta reader, so please forgive any mistakes I know my writing isn't the best.

Anyway, I have decided to do the important chapters for the characters development. The first couple (10 – 15) will be close together exploring Harry's new life and such, then it will jump times until his older and I can start the romance and dramatic events side of things. I have a couple of ideas to what I can do and will hopefully follow the books as much as possible with there being no big bad guy and all.

If you wanted to know, Biggie is a Northern Saw-whet Owl (soooo cute!).

Next chapter will hopefully be up within a week, but life may get in the way.

Also big thanks to anyone who decided to follow this, you have no idea how much that means to me and really motivated me to get this chapter done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two - Shopping, Fun with Friends and Enemies Alike!


End file.
